El Saiyajin en el Escuadron Suicida
by LadyRomano12
Summary: Luego de una batalla contra Superman, Raditz es reclutado por el gobierno. ¿Aceptara?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Superman, Batman y El Escuadron Suicida son propiedad de DC Comics y Warner Bros. Raditz es propiedad de Akira Toriyama

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #5: "Crossover" del foro "Los héroes del mañana"._

En el pasado los kryptonianos fueron una raza guerrera que conquistaba planetas y transformaba hasta adquirir aspectos como su planeta krypton, fueron adorados como dioses y su raza prospero hasta que hubo un cambio en la historia de krypton cuando se cruzaron con una raza llamada Saiyajin que también conquistaban y destruian planetas para venderlos al mejor postor. Cuya ultima conquista fue el planeta Plant hogar de los Tsufurus una raza que compartieron el planeta con los Saiyajin, estos se apropiaron de la tecnologia militar de los tsufuru

Su primera invasión comenzó en la lunas de Krypton, donde los saiyajin rápidamente derrotaron a los kryptonianos, los saiyajin comenzaron su guerra contra krypton que fue reñida y difícil debido a la avanzada tecnología armamentística que poseían los kryptonianos y liderados por el General Zod en una guerra que duro varias décadas.

Los saiyajin se transformaron en Ozaru en cierta ocasión, por lo que Zod destruyo la luna natural de Krypton y las artificiales creadas por los guerreros saiyajin

Al final Zod en un intento desesperado por ganar la guerra, pidió ayuda la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio liderada por le poderoso tirano Freezer.

A cambio de la tecnología para su imperio espacial, Freezer mando soldados para ayudar, pero se impresiono con la capacidad de pelea de los saiyajin y llego a un trato de protección.

Zod lucho internamente contra el Consejo de Krypton y mato a Jor el mas no pudo evitar que este enviara a su hijo Kal El a lo profundo del espacio. Zod y sus seguidores fueron hechos prisioneros en la Zona Fantasma.

Viendo que el planeta en sus ultimas, Freezer ordeno a los saiyajin retirarse del planeta.

Acto seguido destruyo krypton perforando el núcleo del planeta con una técnica conocida como Death Ball una poderosa bola de energía.

Mientras tanto

Kal El aterrizo en la Tierra donde fue criado por una pareja de granjeros los Kent

Kal fue renombrado Clark Kent y fue criado como humano en Smallville Kansas. Al mismo tiempo que nacían sus poderes sobre humanos.

Clark viajo por el mundo buscando respuestas y eso lo condujo hasta una nave kryptoniana antigua que atrajo la atención del General Zod.

Zod y Kal pelearon en Metropolis, donde para evitar que Zod matara a una familia Clark mato a Zod rompiendole el cuello.

Al mismo tiempo la humanidad, no sabia que pensar de Superman si era un héroe o una amenaza para la humanidad.

Esto llevo a Bruce Wayne a desconfiar del alienigena y retomar su vida como el vigilante conocido como Batman.

Un Meteoro se acercaba a la a Tierra

Bruce estaba en la guarida en la cueva donde cayo de niño, que transformo en su guarida, cuando de pronto una señal apareció en las computadoras, una especie de meteoro o bola de fuego se dirigia a la Tierra, cayendo justo en China.

China, Monte Paouz

Clark se encontraba en la escena, no pudiendo creer lo que habia visto en la atmósfera, al parecer una nave se estrellaba contra la Tierra, habia pedido a Lois no intervenir podría tratarse de otro kryptoniano.

Lo que vio lo sorprendio, un humanoide con cabello largo, armadura de combate y cinturón apareció frente a el.

"¿Quien eres y que quieres?"

"Eres un kryptoniano, el que buscábamos"

A una velocidad inhumana el desconocido conecto un golpe y le propino una bola de energía a Superman, cayendo este al suelo.

"Me llamo Raditz y la verdad no se como una basura como tu me dirige la palabra. En cuanto a lo otro vengo a exterminarte"

Superman se movió rápido y le propino un golpe a Raditz que lo mando volando, se lanzo a vuelo pero justo cuando iba a darle un golpe Raditz se volteo y le lanzo un rayo de energía que Clark golpeo y recibió una patada que le envió lejos, Raditz apareció justo arriba y le propino un golpe que le envió contra el suelo creando un hoyo.

"JA kryptonianos, no importa si son de un planeta u otro, el resultado es caer"

A una velocidad tremenda Superman le conecto un puñetazo a Raditz y le envio contra unos arbustos lejanos.

Superman floto cruzado de brazos al parecer sin daños por los ataques del alienigena.

"Entrégate sin violencia"

"Un Saiyajin experimentado como yo no me humillare ante un gusano"

Superman y Raditz intercambiaron golpes y patadas a velocidades super humanas, Superman no usaba toda su fuerza.

Cada golpe hacia mas daño a Raditz, que era como si golpeara una pared de titanio, Clark de un golpe envio al Saiyajin contra unas montañas. Luego la aprisiono con ambos brazos y lo sometio a la sumision

"Estas cansado rindete"

Miraba como los helicopteros de la Onu se aproximaban.

"Floyd Lawton, temible mercenario que empezó como nuevo justiciero en Gotham, pero sus intenciones de sacar al murciélago lo pusieron del otro lado de la ley. Conocido como DeadShot"

Deadshot golpeaba una bolsa de boxeo con gran energía, miro a los guardias que se acercaban a la celda en donde estaba, tenía ganas de matarlos y buscar a su hija, eso le encantaría.

El murciélago lo capturo enfrente de su hija, Batman debía pagar lo que le había hecho.

"Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn tras oficiar de psiquiatra para el Joker, se enamoró de él y adopto una identidad que es un juego de palabras de Arquelin. Su locura es pegado a su sensualidad"

Una chica se movía en su celda boca abajo habiendo sido capturada por el justiciero de Gotham.

"Waylon Jones/Killer Croc Enorme, fuerte, reptilico. Un criminal. El murciélago lo desterró de Gotham"

"George Harkness de origen australiano, usa bumerán para matar personas es muy eficaz"

"Chato Santana/El Diablo un tipo que es capaz de hacer desastres"

"Pero el más importante es este Raditz, mercenario saiyajin capturado por Superman antes de su muerte, él es un saiyajin proveniente de otro planeta llego con el objetivo de conquistar nuestro planeta para después venderlo, prácticamente es un mercenario espacial"

Un hombre con aspecto humanoide y el cabello largo estaba mirando a los guardias.

"Oye mono tienes visitas"

Amanda Waller apareció frente a a Raditz.

"Mi nombre es Amanda Waller, quiero que lideres a mi escuadrón"

"Nunca me inclinare ante humanos insignificantes"

"Podría ser su oportunidad de usar su talento para la justicia y para este gobierno"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo cuando sirvo a un tirano espacial cuyo deseo es gobernar el universo?"

"Porque según entendido eres el último de los Saiyajin y tus colegas no han venido a buscarte, siendo que eres supuestamente poderoso"

Odiaba admitir que dentro del grupo de saiyajin sobrevivientes Raditz era el más débil.

"¿Qué paso con el kryptoniano?"

"Superman también conocido como kal el, murió enfrentándose a una criatura conocida como Doomsday creada por Alexander Luthor"

A pesar de su enorme odio hacia los kryptonianos tenía que admitir que morir luchando en combate era algo digno que como saiyajin respetaba. Un guerrero debía en el campo de batalla no había honor más grande. Los kryptonianos y saiyajin eran enemigos odiados, cuando krypton intento poner un freno al imperio controlado por Freezer fueron capaces de luchar contra el debido a su superior tecnología, hasta que Freezer dictamino que los kryptonianos eran peligrosos para su existencia y su dominio universal por lo que destruyo Krypton.

Pero eso no evito que Kal El escapara antes de la explosión del planeta, el verdadero objetivo de Freezer era apoderarse de la tecnología de krypton. Cuando supieron que Zod y sus hombres sobrevivieron ordenaron a Raditz, más bien el príncipe Vegeta ordeno que fuera en secreto.

Lucho contra Superman como se hacía llamar Kal El, pero no fue rival para sus poderes pese a que no era un peleador entrenado u experimentado.

Ahora estaba en custodia de estos humanos apestosos en una prisión con unos tipos que para el eran basura.

"Podriamos ayudarle con respecto a este Freezer"

Una risa se escuchó en la prisión.

"Unos insectos como ustedes no podrían contra ese monstruo"

Amanda encaro mal saiyajin, Raditz tenía que reconocer que era valiente para mirarlo sin temor.

"Poneme a prueba cariño"

Raditz miro a los otros prisioneros.

"Ustedes que me ven basura"

Deadshot le miro y dijo.

"Cuida monito, que estaras muerto antes de siquiera hablar"

Raditz se movio rápido sujetándole y le dijo.

"No te hagas el superior conmigo. Sin Kal El, ustedes no serían nada para mí. Y no me digas monito. Tengo un nombre y es Raditz"

Pero de pronto Raditz miro que o sintió algo presionando contra su pecho, era una pistola no la había visto venir hacia él.

Raditz miro al resto del grupo, uno era un lagarto humanoide, otra una loca, y los demás ni que decir.

"¿Este es mi equipo?"

Miro decepcionado a Amanda Waller.

"Que patético"

Killer Croc oyó eso y no pudo evitar lanzarse pero Raditz se movió rápido y conecto un golpe al rostro que derribo a la bestia. Más no evito una ráfaga de fuego de Diablo que se vio obligado a eludir a una velocidad sobrehumana.

"Son predecibles y confiados en sus habilidades. Sin embargo, los Saiyajin somos guerreros natos entrenados desde niños y enviados a conquistar planetas débiles como este. Lo repito si no fuera por Kal El ustedes no estarían con vida. No entiendo como Zod fracaso con este planeta"

Harley Quinn hablo.

"Me gusta este chico malo"

Amanda hablo firme y cortante.

"Su misión será encontrar a Encantadora, la arqueóloga June Moore en una de sus expediciones se metió con la cueva equivocada, ella es una entidad maligna, una diosa de otra dimensión. Ella pretende devolver al mundo a las sombras"

New York

Raditz miraba sentado la situación, le habían inyectado un suero estos humanos desconocía para que, el lugar era un desastre.

"Se les inyecto un nano explosivo si intentan huir explotara y morirán"

Empire State.

"Los humanos nos han reemplazado por maquinas, hicieron un desastre este planeta, solo entienden por las malas y deben perecer"

Un ser con cuerno y forma flamante la miraba con detenimiento.

"Los regresaremos a la oscuridad"

El lugar estaba infestado de seres oscuros.

"Oye imbécil tienes algún plan"

El rastreador de Raditz cobro vida, analizo a los sujetos.

"Sus poderes de pelea son muy bajos, comparable con los Saibamen"

Moviéndose con rapidez que el ojo pudiera percibir, Raditz derribo a una gran cantidad de esos seres oscuros.

Deadshot disparo en la cabeza a varios, Harley con su mazo aplasto tres y Killer Croc mato cinco.

"Por sus niveles de energía no son tan diferentes a los de los civiles, por lo que en teoría son humanos, como se convirtieron en monstruos no se"

"A quien le importa matemos los"

Radizt miro a Boomerang.

"Los saiyajin no somos estúpidos, estudiamos a los enemigos posibles y evaluamos estrategias para los mundos que somos enviados"

"Eso no te sirvió contra Superman"

"Kal El, podrá ser muy poderoso pero es muy compasivo y eso es una debilidad, que puede explotarse...debió haberme matado en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Luego de una batalla especialmente cerca de la muerte. Nos hacemos mas fuertes luego de cada batalla y aprendemos de la batalla"

"Que desperdicio de vida"

Diablo dijo mirando al saiyajin de cara a cara.

De pronto un monstruo fue cortado por un objeto filoso, era una katana y estaba brillando.

"Hola, Soy Harley Quinn ¿como te llamas?"

La mujer con mascara blanca en el rostro que inmediatamente se lanzo contra Harley.

Pero Raditz detuvo la katana, mas esta le dejo una cicatriz en la mano izquierda.

De pronto Encantadora y su hermano aparecieron.

"Terrícolas este planeta ya no es suyo"

"Rick Flag amante y amigo de June. June Moore Encantadora entregense sin violencia"

El ser humanoide respondió a Waller con un golpe, Raditz intercambio golpes con el ser a super velocidad pero era superado y fue derribado.

Deadshot, disparo a las estatuas y estas fueron destruidas.

"Bonita distracción mono"

Raditz le dio un empujon apartandolo.

"No me llames mono"


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia era para el reto, pero me gusto tanto que decidi continuarla, soy de esos raros que Man of Steel le gusto me importa un comino lo que me digan y uno de mis personajes favoritos de la pelicula fue Faora y Zod. Los invito tambien a participar de SupermanJaviolivares la pagina, sea que sean fans del personaje o no lo cierto es que actualizan muchas noticias importantes y hasta el autor Javier Olivares Tolosa ha escrito un libro de Superman.**

Raditz contemplaba a la kryptoniana que encontraron en el lugar de los hechos, Faora lugarteniente de Zod, y que personalmente según rumores había derrotado a muchos saiyajin y soldados de Freezer por igual antes de su desaparición y encarcelamiento a manos de Jor El, al parecer había sobrevivido.

Superman no fue capaz de conectarle tantos golpes, según había contado Waller, el saiyajin comprobó dos cosas. Superman igual que Freezer confiaba mucho en sus poderes y la dos es que no era un luchador entrenado. Zod y sus hombres eran guerreros, tomaron su tiempo estudiando los poderes del sol amarillo, lo que en combinación de que eran brillantes estrategas los hacia peligrosos enemigos.

La diferencia y tenía que admitir, era que Superman luchaba personalmente y no enviaba soldaditos a hacerle el trabajo sucio por el

La explosión de Encantadora al parecer había chocado con una fisura de la zona fantasma y dejo escapar a algunos kryptonianos.

Era bella y formidable guerrera en el combate mano a mano, los saiyajin no estaban ajenos al sexo y la reproducción, pero entre saiyajin no con otras razas inferiores.

Algo que tenían en común era que su enemigo era Kal El, podrían trabar una alianza con Faora y derrocar a Freezer y su familia, este nunca pudo con la tecnología superior de krypton y le temía a los saiyajin en el pasado. Una combinación de las dos razas podría dar inicio al súper saiyajin legendario.

Había visto gracias a unas cámaras sus movimientos, precisos, formidables, pero carecía de la elegancia de los Saiyajin.

Ahora estaba en una prisión, en Luisiana con los otros miembros del Escuadrón Suicida, el saiyajin entrenaba golpeando una bolsa de arena de boxeo no con toda su fuerza para no romperla pero si varias veces un gusto compartido por Deadshot.

Faora estaba en una celda con sol rojo, que emitían la radiación de krypton quitándole sus poderes, pero estaba meditando en una extraña forma.

Eran dos guerreros alienígenas prisioneros por los humanos, no entendía porque Kal El defendía tanto al ser humano, había leído bastante mientras estaba en su cautiverio la historia de la humanidad y había guerras, contaminación, los saiyajin peleaban muchas veces pero ante un enemigo en común y poderoso no dudaban en aliarse para ganar.

Waller se equivocaba si creía que los saiyajin y kryptonianos eran fáciles de controlar, eran guerreros con poderes meta humanos.

Freezer era un tonto, no sabía los poderes que había y arribaban a este planeta, incluso los humanos que componían el Escuadrón podrían derrotar a sus soldaditos y Saibamen sin problemas.

Y si Kal Él no hubiera muerto y fuera un luchador entrenado como Zod podría vencerlo, su fuerza no difería de la Freezer, según sus cálculos pero desconocía los verdaderos niveles de fuerza de ambos.

Había oído rumores de las transformaciones de Freezer y su familia, Kal El no uso todo su poder contra él, si eso era cierto La Tierra poseía una gran defensa contra alienígenas y otras amenazas.

Pero el sabia lo cruel que era Freezer, Superman nunca se ha enfrentado a alguien como él, no entendía porque Freezer dejo a kryptonianos escapar, capaz no los vio como una amenaza o bien ignoraba los poderes del sol amarillo, igual que con los saiyajin.

¿Cómo un ignorante llego a ser el guerrero más temido y respetado de todo el universo? No era fan de ninguno de los dos, Superman y Freezer eran exactamente lo mismo según el: un enemigo poderoso. Pero si tenía que elegir prefería al kryptoniano más que a al tirano espacial.

Faora miraba, estos humanos creían que la sometían, pero ella ya tenía varias ideas de como escapar, lo que no sabía era como quitarse el nano explosivo de su cabeza.

Le sorprendió bastante ver un saiyajin encerrado, las dos razas eran enemigos de guerra cuando krypton se atrevió a desafiar a Freezer y los saiyajin, aunque Zod considero aliarse con los saiyajin para destruir a Freezer, el tirano destruyo Vegita y Krypton según su general averiguo. No tenía motivos para para estar molesta, era un prisionero como ella.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que dos razas con poderes superiores fueran sometidas por simples humanos?

Debieron haberlos exterminado en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, pero no Superman lo hubiera evitado, pero sin Dru Zod era el único que podría vencer a Freezer y liberar a los saiyajin.

La nave estaba cerca de aterrizar, Freezer contemplaba el planeta miserable llamado Tierra con indiferencia, otro planeta que destruir.

Ya sabía que Zod y Raditz fueron vistos en este planeta y que ambos fracasaron.

Pero eso no importaba, Kal Él había muerto y este planeta pronto sufriría el mismo destino.

Steve Trevor miraba su trabajo en con Amanda Waller.

"Hace poco nuestros satélites detectaron la presencia de un objeto no identificado, un ovni extraterrestre, ignoramos cual sea su cometido"

"Está claro, que estamos ante alguien no muy amigable, enviare al Escuadrón"

Metrópolis 10:00 PM.

Freezer miraba a los terrícolas que miraban la nave, al parecer no estaban sorprendidos de eso pero si asustados, el lugar bailaba y temblaba por una pequeña expulsión de poder.

"Soldado Dodoria, Soldado Zabon. Prepárense para los fuegos artificiales"

Rick Flagg miraba la situación.

Raditz temblaba de miedo algo inusual al ver la nave y sentir el poder de pelea por el cual la ciudad temblaba.

Algo que al parecer era compartido por Faora.

"ES FREEZER"


End file.
